Duraframe
Duraframe is an Enclave-utilized technology that was primarily used in the construction of the Duraframe Eyebot series, as well as Enclave Hellfire armor. Background In approximately 2275, Duraframe was utilized by Dr. Whitley in the reinforcement of combat model Eyebots at Adams Air Force Base.Meet the Companions, originally posted hereWhitley: "Subject E: Diagnosis complete. Begin Recording. My name is Whitley. I'm a researcher at Adams Air Force base. Until recently I was in charge of the Duraframe reinforcement project for the combat model Eyebots. Eyebot Duraframe Subject E is both the prototype, and the last functional model in this test group. I was prepared to make several significant upgrades to the machines. However, as the project was canceled and all Duraframe assets are being diverted to Hellfire Armor, I am sending this model to the Navarro outpost. If you are listening to this log from one of our Enclave Outposts in Chicago, give this unit whatever repairs it needs so it can continue to Navarro." (ED-E's dialogue) Discontent with the speed of the project's development, Colonel Augustus Autumn ordered the project to be hastened by Dr. Grant, a senior researcher on the project.ED-E: " " Whitley: " " Grant: "Ah, Whitley, there you are. Orders from Colonel Autumn - he feels the Eyebot Duraframe project isn't advancing quickly enough. I'm " Whitley: " !|{Angry} }}" Grant: "Don't be ridiculous, it's just a machine. See here, I've already increased the navigation system's efficiency by 65%." Whitley: " " Grant: " " (Grant's and Whitley's dialogue) After a confrontation with Dr. Whitley concerning ethics, Dr. Grant's involvement caused the project's assets to be transferred to the development of Hellfire armor.Whitley: " Yes sir, I understand that we need the Duraframe assets for Hellfire armor, but- I'll tell the team to start disassembling the ED series prototypes right away. " ED-E: '' Whitley: ''"Hmm... didn't Dr. Grant say she'd upgraded your navigational systems? I think I have an idea.... How'd you like to be just like RALPHIE?" (Whitley's dialogue) In protest, Whitley sent Enclave Duraframe Subject E, the prototype and final functional model in the Duraframe Eyebot series, on a journey to the faraway Navarro outpost. Along with an audio log intended for Narvarro scientists, Whitley included several databanks on the machine, representing the sum of the results of his research on the Duraframe Eyebots along with research into Poseidon Energy and the company's projects in the Mojave area.Whitley: "Download Complete. Begin Recording. Navarro outpost scientists, I am glad that ED-E has reached you. You will find several databanks of information on this machine. Please handle this information with the utmost care as it represents the sum total of the results of my research on the Duraframe Eyebots. There are also several databanks with information on my research into Poseidon Energy and some projects they were working on in the Mojave area." (ED-E's dialogue) By 2281, ED-E was struck by a .308 round and rendered offline due to the damage,The Courier: " " ED-E: "SUCCEEDED " (ED-E's dialogue (Lonesome Road)) though avoiding permanent destruction due to its Duraframe reinforcement.Arcade Gannon: "Wow. That thing is definitely carrying around a bunch of Enclave intel. Adams is on the eastern seaboard of the country. Which means this little "Duraframe" sucker somehow managed to survive for over . " (Arcade Gannon's dialogue) Should ED-E be repaired and "awakened," the information has the potential to allow the Mojave Brotherhood of Steel to create their own army of Duraframe Eyebots.ED-E possible ending slide: "With its logs cleared and its systems upgraded ED-E remained a vigilant and constant companion to The Courier. The Brotherhood used the information recovered from ED-E to create a small army of Duraframe eyebots." Characteristics As the nature of Duraframe is left ambiguous, it is unclear whether it is an engineering process, model name or advanced material similar to Saturnite. Utilized in the reinforcement of combat model Eyebots and the construction of Hellfire power armor, sizable amounts of Duraframe technology can apparently be reproduced by factions like the Brotherhood of Steel. While the chassis and armor of ED-E can be upgraded by Lorenzo to have a "clean" appearance, it is unclear whether the enhancements are made using Duraframe.The Courier: "I've heard some information from its logs, sounds like it is carrying some Enclave data." Lorenzo: "Really? What kind of logs? What kind of data does he have on it?" The Courier: "The logs spoke about Enclave Duraframe research and Poseidon Energy research." Lorenzo: " " (Lorenzo's dialogue)ED-E Brotherhood armor upgrade. Gallery ED-EReg.png|ED-E, an "unmodified" Duraframe eyebot ED-EArmor.png|ED-E with the Armor upgrade Fo3BS_Hellfire_Power_Armor.png|Hellfire power armor, another project Duraframe was utilized in. Category:Enclave equipment Category:Technology